


Sweeter Than Sugar

by pajama_cats



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Sylvain bakes cookies with Mercedes and attempts to tell her how he feels.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Sweeter Than Sugar

Sylvain liked to believe he was pretty smooth,  _ especially  _ with the ladies. But with Mercedes?

That's a whole different story. 

She knew the true him now— the one that didn't always have to be a smooth talker and could take off the mask just to have a nice, honest chat with her.

They both had burdens on their shoulders but now he's actually getting  _ flustered  _ around her. 

Yeah, so much for being prince charming. 

Goddess he nearly tripped over himself when she smiled and waved at him the other day. He definitely didn't want her to view him as clumsy. 

He could handle the title of a no good flirt, but clumsy? He had to step up his game. 

So, with his brilliant mind he managed to figure out the perfect way to spend quality time with her and that was.. 

Baking. She was the most skilled baker in the Blue Lions (right between Ashe and Dedue) so it was the perfect date! 

Er, is making food together actually considered a date? Well, who cares. What does matter is that Mercedes was happy to help him. 

"So you want to make cookies? Your usually not one for sweets." Mercedes comments, helping him roll out the dough. Unfortunately he is an absolute lost cause on this judging by the flour on his face, arms, hands..

Okay so he wasn't great at it.

"Well they're for this girl that I'm really crazy about," Mercedes hands still for a split second but not enough for Sylvain to notice. "And she's just as sweet as the cookies will be. I'm talking like a literal ball of sunshine."

Mercedes chuckles at that and he helps her roll little balls of dough. "She must be really important for you to bake for her. Homemade gifts from the heart are the best kinds of gifts. At least that's what I think anyway."

"That's what I was thinking! Great minds think a lot, huh?" Sylvain finishes with a wink and receives a heart melting smile in return. Yep, this was a great plan. Absolutely worth all the flour that was on him.

"I'm just glad you asked me for help," Mercedes says as she slides the tray of dough into the oven. "Annie mentioned the last time you baked something you put in salt instead of sugar.."

Oh, right. Sylvain winces inwardly. That was a memory he made sure to suppress because he couldn't handle the embarrassment. 

.. And if he were banned from the kitchen after the wreck he left it in then nobody had to know that either. 

"Common rookie mistake, I know," Sylvain brushes it off coolly, or at least tries to. It'll always haunt him.. Or at least until he forgot about it again. "But I've got you by my side! We're the perfect combo in my book." 

Mercedes seems to soften at that and almost looks.. Saddened by it. Huh. Did she not think they were two peas in a pod?

Before he can start to panic Mercedes is suddenly in his personal space dabbing at his cheek with a handkerchief, stifling a giggle. 

"There's flour on your face—" Mercedes stills and rests the back of her hand on his forehead. "Sylvain, are you feeling well? You're really red."

Close, close, close,  _ too close.  _

So much for being cool, calm and collected. 

"Y-yeah, just hot in here because of you-"  _ No, no, no!  _ "I mean because um, because of the cake! Really excited about it!"

"We're baking cookies not cake." Mercedes states warily. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Goddess just end his suffering now. 

"I'm so thrilled I forgot all about what we were baking." Sylvain laughs, running a hand through his hair getting flour in it in the process. Nice save. He could still do this.

Mercedes doesn't seem convinced, but bless her gentle soul she doesn't comment on it. Instead she turns her attention to the cookies and slides them out with a happy hum.

Sylvain nearly drools at the smell of them almost wishing he paid attention to the spices Mercedes used for them.

Well, they could always bake again. 

"So this girl.." Why was she so interested all of the sudden? It's supposed to be a romantic surprise! "Is it someone I know?"

Mentally cursing Sylvain casually rolls his shoulders. "Maybe," The vague approach it is. "Can we try the cookies? They smell absolutely  _ divine _ , like a certain cute baker I know." 

Mercedes rolls her eyes affectionately, gently swatting away his hand. "You don't have to flatter me, and not yet. They still need time to cool."

Damn. Sweets aside he had a main mission. His top priority or else he'd never forgive himself for blowing a perfectly good opportunity.

"I wasn't trying to flatter you, given it came off as a flirt.." Sylvain mumbled brushing it off. "I really did have a nice, surprisingly domestic time today with you. Even if I do look like a hot mess."

Mercedes laughs at that, giving him a once over. Being a hot mess was something he was on a weekly basis but this time he was quite literally that. 

"Getting messy was worth the trouble of making baked goods for your sweetheart, wasn't it? I'm sure she'll appreciate the gesture."

"Even if she was the one to help me with it?" It's hard to bite down on the grin he's having to hold back on at the shocked expression Mercedes wears. He's  _ never  _ seen her that surprised! 

He nailed it!

"... Huh?" This time Mercedes is the one who's flustered, trying to form words but instead gets redder by the seconds. Sylvain finally lets himself grin leaning against the counter looking content as ever. 

It was rare after all when he got the upper hand with Mercedes.

"You're the only girl for me, remember? I stand by what I said.  _ Aaand  _ I know you love to bake so I thought this would be a good time to tell you that.. I love you." 

For once he feels sheepish. His grin is no longer there and instead replaced with a small smile. Mercedes is stunned before she gives him, what he thinks, is a smile that could make flowers bloom. 

Again, she's literal sunshine. 

In Sylvain's version he expects Mercedes to swoon, cry and fall into his arms. 

Instead she bops him on the nose with a flour covered hand and kisses his cheek. 

"Sweets  _ are  _ one way to my heart.. And I love you too, but don't expect us to 'make Crest babies' anytime soon." 

This time Mercedes actually full on  _ laughs  _ as  _ he  _ is the one left stuttering and stammering. Oh Goddess she had to bring up  _ that.  _

Instead of simmering in embarrassment Sylvain decides to get back at her by letting his hand fall onto the flour covered counter, caressing her cheek and returning the gesture. 

..And if that was the beginning of a flour 'fight' in the dining hall well—

Again, no one needed to know who done it.

All he cared about was messily sharing cookies with the girl he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably ooc considering I've never really written for these two characters, but shipbot sent me these two and I got really hyped about wanting to write them so hope it turned out okay fdhjfh 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
